villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Nerse
Dr. Nerse is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Here Comes the Bribe". He is a corrupt marriage counselor, who fed Donna false information, in exchange for Cleveland secretly paying him. He was voiced by Kevin Spacey, who also played Hopper in A Bug's Life, Frank Underwood in House of Cards, John Doe in Se7en, Lex Luthor in Superman Returns, Rufus Buckley in A Time To Kill, Dave Harken in Horrible Bosses, Clyde Northcutt in Fred Claus, Jonathan Irons in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming With Sharks and Micky Rosa in 21. Biography Donna took Cleveland to marriage counseling with Dr. Nerse. During their first encounter, Dr. Nerse sides with Donna on everything in their argument. At first, Dr. Nerse was reasonably just stating the truth, telling Cleveland that he was rude and disrespectful to his wife and never listened to anything she said. He then prescribed an entire day of Cleveland doing what Donna wanted, which led him to spending the entire day at an art museum with Donna and her friends. This bored Cleveland out of his mind. The next time they went back to Dr. Nerse, Donna was enlightened, but Cleveland was still pissed off at him for agreeing with everything she said. Not a thing changed since. In the middle of the session, Donna went to the bathroom. While she was in there, Dr. Nerse suddenly broke character, saying he would alter the counseling sessions in his favor for a price. Cleveland obliged and paid him. As soon as Donna returned, Dr. Nerse said that he and Cleveland had a breakthrough and realized that giving Cleveland a little bit of freedom would actually solidify their bond. This led to Cleveland bouncing on a trampoline and throwing basketballs at Donna, who apathetically used her arms as a basketball hoop. This was explained by Dr. Nerse as letting Cleveland live out the childhood activities, that his father never let him live through. At their next counseling session, Donna said that Cleveland dressed as a Dallas Cowboy's Football fan during her niece's wedding. Dr. Nerse dismissed this as normal, due to Jesus Christ being a Cowboy's fan and told her to wait in the car, to which Cleveland added "The men are talking." Things got instantly worse as soon as Donna left. Dr. Nerse told Cleveland that the price for his bribery has raised. Now, instead of paying with money, he needs to pay by sleeping with his wife. Cleveland was reasonably hesitant to do this and tried leaving the room, not taking any more counseling from him again. Dr. Nerse stopped him at the door and threatened to tell Donna about the deal they made, if he refused to do so. At Dr. Nerse's house, Dr. Nerse led Cleveland into the bedroom with his wife. He locked them in there together and told him to do whatever it is he's good at. Mrs. Nerse tore of Cleveland's shirt and threw him on the bed. She laid down on him and started to kiss him, but Cleveland pushed her off and told her that he was a happily married man, and refused to have sex with her. Afterwards, the lights turned on, and Dr. Nerse and Donna came out from behind the curtains. Dr. Nerse explained that his asking Cleveland to sleep with his wife was a scheme, so that Cleveland would prove his faithfulness to Donna. This worked and Cleveland and Donna reconciled. However, as aware as she was about Dr. Nerse's sexual plan with his wife, Donna had no idea Cleveland was paying him to make their counseling sessions go his way. Appearance Dr. Nerse is a Caucasian adult male with dark brown hair and a strongly sculpted face, which Cleveland describes as "slappable". He wears a light blue shirt and a light brownish tan V-neck sweater over it. He wears dark brown pants and black shoes. He also wears gray hexagonal-framed glasses. Personality Even though he is a liar, who manipulates his patients, Dr. Nerse is actually a very wise and knowledgeable marriage councilor, who knows what he's talking about and can solve any marriage like magic. However, his greed for money, fueled by his Judaism, prompts him to over complicate things, and make people's problems harder to solve, so that he can make some extra money. Dr. Nerse is not subtle in his ways by any means, but because of his blackmailing threats, he is about to get people to hide his secrets and do what he says. Trivia *Dr. Nerse's name is a pun on the terms "Doctor" and "Nurse", both jobs in the medical field. *Dr. Nerse mentioned being Jewish, and enforces stereotypes upon his own culture. He is obsessed with making money and has only one black friend. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Dissociative Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Blackmailers Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Honorable Category:Hypocrites